We propose to develop the Coordinated Clinical Studies Network (CCSN), an unparalleled research facility for clinical and health services research that builds on the current capacity of the HMO Research Network (HMORN). HMORN member plans provide comprehensive services in every US region ranging from prevention to palliation, to a defined population of 13 million people or 4% of the US population. During the three-year duration of this contract we will compete a series of tasks around internal and external communication; reducing scientific, administrative and economic barriers to multi-site collaboration in clinical studies; build common IRB, patient retention and recruitment and clinical studies procedures and create standard project closeout procedures. We will establish web-based operations for the CCSN that will support all communication efforts as well as common data collection and analysis protocols, facilitated by the CCSN biostatistics and economics analytic cores.